We Should Try
by LoverOfThings
Summary: Sometimes, people never agree with what you do, and they'll go to extremes. Never let your past bring down the future.
1. A ghost? A shadow? A new team?

"Can we _please _hurry this up? Or should I change that _we _to a 'I'll hurry this up'."

"Things got complicated Tony. We're _all _going as fast as we can."

"Wow. Harsh. I said please because I was trying to be polite, _captain." _

A soft smile escaped Peter's lips as he listened to the Comms rather than the aletrnative of his beating heart in his ears. Standing guard isnt what its cracked up to be. Especially if you happen to have certain powers. Enhanced senses, in particular. Peter could almost hear everything happening in the base. The heavy hits, the ringing of metal, the _very_ loud 'bangs' of various guns being fired. He could hear the shuffling of paper beside him, the oddly satisfying sound of his mentors repulsar beams charging before they discharge. The smells, _ew, _the smells. Rusted metals, musty walls, dusty air, appalling sweat. All accounted scents for an unpleasant breath every moment. Peter also had a sixth sense as it were, and could physically sense all the danger around him. Which, evidently, was a lot. Peter was 98% sure there was a ghost in the room with him.

"Hey, Spider, I think I got everything. Can you come carry some of it out now?" Sam asked, giving Peter a slight startle. Sam lazily tossed a handful of papers in one of the boxes on the floor. Peter's head followed the motion, as if expecting something, before looking left into the hallway that awaited them.

"Yeah, okay. But we need to leave soon. There's..." He paused as he walked to pick up two of the boxes of papers in each hand. He bit his lip as Sam picked up the last box, who was waiting for him to finish. "Something bad is coming- I think. Maybe. Don't credit me on anything, but there is _definitely_ someone or something headed here."

"It's _always_ something with you." Sam huffed as the duo began to leave the room into the thinly orange tinted lit hallway. "When you're in the field, there's always something bad headed for ya. Get some more experience and I'm sure I won't have to listen to that anymore."

"Little more experience and I won't get paired up with you anymore." Peter quipped back, smiling under his mask. He could definitely distinguish between a field combat danger, and a future danger coming towards them. But he didnt want to annoy the man more by pointing it out. There was something, though. Far away, but it's as if this danger was following a trail. Peter has been sensing this for at least five missions now. He just couldnt discern what it was.

Sam gave humorous huff this time in reponse. His one free hand tapped his ear. "Steve we have three boxes full of anything that looked important. Spidey-butt and I are headed to the quinjet right now."

The response was almost immediate from Steve. "Good. The rest of us are finishing up as well. We should met you there within a few minutes."

The reply after was just as immediate. "Are we really going to let them finish with stuff that _looked important._" Tony both accused and teased in the way only he could master.

The pair continued forward, ignoring the argument insuing on their Comms. Single file through the small hallway. Sam was ahead, with Peter following closely behind. Every so often turning around to check behind them. The uneasiness of danger awaiting still lurked.

Sam put his free hand up as he stopped, sognalling to Peter to do the same. When they both had stopped moving, Sam carefully peered beyond the corner of the now connecting hallway. In front, and to the right were two more sets of hallways, each with a never ending blackness consuming their middles. To the left, was their exit of stairs. Peering for a moment each way, Sam didn't notice anything worth concern. Empty hallways and empty stairs. With one flick of his wrist to the left to indicate to Peter, he started again.

An instant headache like feel hit Peter suddenly. He spun around in surprise, scanning the still empty hallway. "Sam there's totally-"

He was cut off by Steve's voice in their ears. "Sam. Spidey. Respond if you're both alright. We're at the jet."

Sam and Peter shared a look of confusion with eachother. With one more glance down the hallway, Peter rushed over to catch up to Sam on the stairs.

"Yeah we're fine Cap." Sam responded, the tone of confusion escaped his face, but not voice. "We must have just thought we were farther along than we were."

The conversation ended there as the two made it up the stairs and into the grey light from outside. It was the middle of winter, but instead of a soft white of fluffy snow, there was they greyness of tempted slush. Much to Peter's discontent. The Quinjet that awaited them was perhaps one hundred yards away. Someone must of flew it much closer after the rest of the team started arriving. Peter frowned, thinking that him and Sam couldn't have been that far behind. He took one more moment to stare back down into the blackness of the stairs they emerged. It must have been his imagination, but he swears he was looking into another pair of eyes. The eyes squinted at him.

\--

"Took you two long enough." Clint teased as Sam and Peter finally ran into the Quinjet. Clint and Natasha had their backs against opposing sides of the jet's bay, facing eachother. Steve stood ahead of Natasha, closer to the pilot, being Tony, cleary no longer wearing his suit. Steve gave them both a slight nod as they arrived. Tony gave little acknowledgement as he began to fiddle with the staring controls.

"Well, ya know the kid was keeping track of time and _he_ told _me _that we were going ahead of time." Sam smiled as he put his box down on the jet's floor. He jestered to Peter, waiting for his usual quip back. The others turned as well, waiting so they could continue a usual 'after mission tease fest'.

However, Peter just stared out the back windows of the jet. Perfectly transfixed in whatever he was entranced by. He was convinced he was seeing several figures unmoving, possibly talking, through one of the windows of the ex-hydra they were leaving. It didnt feel to him like perhaps the figures were left behind Hydra agents, or scientists, but something different. His head frowed as he thought he saw one of the figures head snap suddenly to stare menancingly at the Quinjet lifting off.

"Planet Earth to agent Peter!" Tony called at him. Peter jolted and turned to be met with four people looking at him. Tony was still truned, piloting the jet as they began to move. Peter put his two boxes down to the side, blushing slightly.

"Sorry... sorry. Its just..." He took one more glance to the base before it disappeared behind the treeline. He turned back to the team. "Are you sure you destroyed all the machines? And there wasnt anybody else there?"

Sam groaned. He used his hands to gesture between Steve and Peter as he spoke. "Okay, you can team up with him next time. Everytime its the same thing! There's something bad here... Did you see that Sam?... Turn down the paranoia kid!"

Peter scowled as the man laughed. Natasha and Clint chuckled softly as well, but still looked down and away from the kid as they did so. Steve smiled apologetically to him.

"I'm telling you, somethings off." Peter snapped, annoyed. He crossed his arms as he moved next to Clint and leaned against the side.

"And I'm telling you the only thing that's off is your gut!"

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Tony exclaimed as he turned right around in his chair to now be facing everyone. "It's easy if you just go by the evidence. My suit didnt scan anybody in there but us. And i keep telling you all that my tech is made by a genius so..." Everyone in the jet shot him a look at that remark.

Peter took a quiet, deep breath in through his nose, and out again. "Yeah, alright. I'm probably just getting nerves or something. First few missions jitters, I guess."

Tony sniled at him proudly, jokingly grabbing his chest. "If only my other teammates trusted my word like you do Pete."

Peter rolled his eyes. Sam began to argue that he said that same thing, and first.

\--

The man held his stare at the jet flying off. A small pair of eyes glared back at him. He looked back to the folder he was reading.

Across from him, an older woman was quickly flipping through papers in a folder of her own. Brown hair in a smooth ponytail to focus on her work. Frenzy was a determined woman to be admired. To the right of him, a younger woman sat on the floor with papers flown around her. Strawberry blonde hair to match Spark's unorganized personality. To each their own, he figured. His chestnut brown hair and military cut probably screamed simple; When he was anything but.

"Hey, um... Colonel?" A new man asked. He appeared into the room like a ghost, phasing from the wall and into the room. His body was covered with almost a black dust forever floating around him. His face hidden by a black hood.

"Did something go wrong, Timeshadow?" The first man asked, barely moving his eyes to meet Timeshadow.

"Well... they got away with those papers from the basement." Timeshadow stated nonchalantly. Frenzy finally looked up at him, popping her mouth unapprovingly. Sparks let a small laugh escape as she stayed on the floor. He lifted his arms in response. "Hey, cut me some slack I _literally_ can't lift a piece of paper."

"You could have got them out of there before they even arrived. You're just being lazy again." Frenzy pointed out, annoyed.

Timeshadow waved his hand. "First of all, that's not how my timey powers work. And second of all, yes i was."

The corners of the first man's lips lifted. He glanced once again out the window, where the jet had disappeared high above the trees.

"That's my real power, Sparks. Commitment, loyalty, I dont back down. Last week I broke an egg on the floor and then made you clean it up when you got home. I simultaneously live in the past, present and future and I commit to the mostakes I make!" Timeshadow posed after his speech, glancing between Frenzy and Sparks for their reactions. Frenzy chucked a near by nail at his head, passing through his black body.

"Timeshadow," the first man interrupted, "Follow them for me. Knowledge about our countries should be free for all, but the Avengers are hording information from old Hydra bases for weeks now... It could be time for our presense to be known."

"One of them already knows our presense. Maybe get Sparks to work on her EMP shields while I'm gone doing actual work, Piece."

The first man, Piece, answered first. "What do you mean, one of them knows our presense?"

"My shields are perfect. Has better success than you Shadow." Sparks snapped.

Timeshadow ignored her. "The spider gimmick one. While I was down there, he kept looking right at me. It was so violating."

Pierce thought for a moment. "Well lets a chat with the Spider first, and move from there. You know what I always say, ask questions first, action later."

\--

"I'm going on a quick patrol." Peter said quickly, putting on his mask and rushing to the balcony of the tower.

"Wait, hold on a second." Tony followed him. It was just them on the balcony, for the moment. All Avengers ever need is a moment.

"This isnt about spidey sense, Mr. Stark. I just wanna do a quick round before I get some rest."

"Oh yeah, totally believe you. I just want to give ypu the friendly reminder to not do anything stupid."

"You always remind. I await your phone call exactly an hour and a half from now." Peter smiled underneath his mask. He flicked his wrists and sent a web to a nearby building. He gave a small wave before stepping completely off the balcony. Tony watched as he fell, deciding not to leave until he saw the usual acrobatics before the red and blue Spiderman disappeared behind another tower.

Once he saw Peter leave safely, Tony turned around and headed for the bar where the rest of the team had flocked to. He wasn't sure if Peter didn't like the after mission drink, or if he actually hated being away from New York that he always had to check up whenever he returned. Tony knew he loved New York. It meant so much more to Peter than a home. He recalled one night the two had shared together. One of those nights that has the beautiful sky, and someone with you to talk about desires, hopes and fears.

_"When I was a kid, I used to stare up at the stars with this... hope. I thought aliens from the stars would have new technology that they would let me work with and understand. The stars were hope for the future. Now, after the battbattle of NewYork... I see the stars up there and I just feel... scared of what's up there, ya know?" Tony had said._

_Peter had nodded in understanding. "I love NewYork. If you look down, its as if the city is a living, breathing, thinking creature." Peter had smiled, and Tony was sure he was remembering a far away memory. "And just like any person, it has the potential for incredible good, or horrible evil. You get to choose which one, with every situation that comes your way... and I think that's beautiful. I think NewYork is that. There's thousands of people making those choices everyday."_

Yeah, the kid should write a book, Tony thought as he met the others at the bar. He glanced at the watch around his wrist. Only one hour and twenty five minutes until he could check up on him.

\--

Peter was completely aware something or someone was following him.

He's known for about three blocks now. He tried to shake it at first, with rapid turns around buildings and twists in the air, but it was still there. He tried to call Mr. Stark, but his A.I. Karen wasn't responding and he hadn't taken his cellphone with him for this round. He decided he shouldn't stop moving until he had a plan in mind.

He could probably fight whoever it was off. Or at least fight enough to be able to call an Avenger. He would need somewhere safe, away from any civilians who would pass through. Didn't want anyone getting hurt in his own fight. Peter though for a moment, and decided on an old construction site about ten blocks away. He didnt think anyone would there regardless, but it helped that it was later in the evening. He knew from experience that a lot of people from around this area always had something to do around 7pm.

A few minutes later, he was swinging in front of the old site. Fenced in, random dark grey medal thrown about, planks of wood and other materials also laid around. Peter shot a web to attach to one of the old beams of the unfinished building. The whatever it was, was still following him. He would drop down quickly and quickly think of a battle strategy. Or just wing-it. It all depends.

A shot of nerves rang through his head, and he let go of the web attached to the beam, flipping and landing onto the ground within the construction site. He looked, and saw what appeared to be a trail of electricity on what was the web he had just been holding. A wave of realization hit through his body. He may be in trouble. He spun his head around, wondering if whatever had been following him had made an appearance. Nothing. No one. Still staring behind him for another moment, he felt his Spidey-sense react again. He lifted his body into the air, his right arm holding him off the ground as he quickly avoided some sort of dagger being thrown at him.

"Now, now people. That is no way to treat our new guest." A voice pierced the air. Peter turned his arm to take a look at the man who had spoke. Chestnut brown hair in a military like cut, with intense eyes. He was wearing a tight black suit. It looked like a knock off Shield uniform.

The man smiled. A smile can tell someone a lot about them. There's sinister smiles, truthful smiles, loving smiles, last smiles. This smile seemed genuine. However, it also looked like there was a face underneath.

"Hello, Spider. I just want to talk."

\--

**AN: Yay, cliffhanger! I love them in fanfics too, I know. This started as different one shots, but then it started becoming a story, so here ya go! Tell me what you think! Also, some dialogue is straight out of comics, and the new characters in this chapter are also comic characters that I revamped in here. Let me know if you knew any of them! I love feedback it gives me motivation! **


	2. What a long day

"Well, you certainly know how to start a conversation." Peter quipped as he slowly lowered the rest of his body down. He was careful not to completely stand up. He was at his most battle ready closer to the ground. His stance wide, yet strong. His hands cautiously brushing the button on his web shooters.

Piece's smile grew larger. "I have to say, after how rude my colleagues were to your arrival, I didn't think you'd stay here for more than one second."

Peter shrugged. "I guess I'm a surprising guy. Let me guess, you didn't even plan this far?" He began trying to mentally signal Karen. He could sense three other presences somewhere in this site. Clearly, at the very least one of them was very dangerous with electricity, and the same or different presence has daggers. He would say, high probability of becoming a very dangerous situation.

The man chuckled loudly. It was a genuine laugh, which made Peter soften slightly.

Piece continued. "Honestly, not at all. This was kind of last minute. Which was why my company were so... aggressive."

"Speaking of that, if you wanted to just talk, maybe don't lure me to a construction site, and have three people hide from me."

"Just basic precautions, I swear." Piece waved his hand dismissively. "If you really want to know, yes, there is three enhanced around here. And yes, one of them disabled some of your suits abilities. Like, for example the ability to call one of your Avenger friends." He paused, his eyes locked on Peter's with uncertainty in his voice as he continued. "I apologise for all that... but it's hard to know who to trust sometimes."

Peter sighed. He had two choices. He could leave right now, which could end in a number of ways, depending. Or, he could stay and talk to this man. Firstly, he didn't know what this man wanted to talk about. Various topics danced through his mind. Something sinister? Did he need help? Also, this could all be a trap, he couldn't forget that possibility. However... even if his suit didn't send a signal to Tony when some of it went offline, he knew that Tony would be calling him in exactly fifty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds. He knew that if he didn't answer that call, he would have the Avengers chasing after him, fearing the worst. That would cover a trap or anything sinister. But what if... worst case senario... they killed him before those fifty-seven minutes?

He decided to risk it. Just in case he needed help.

He sighed once more. He stood up more straight, cautiously. "Alright. Let's talk... wait what did you want to talk about?"

Piece smiled again. A soft smile. Nothing menacing, he reminded himself. "I guess what other heroes first talk about. History, motivations..."

Peter suddenly jumped to the left in panic. His arms raised and his hands moved once again to his web shooters. Appearing beside him, was something strange. A human figure, probably male. He couldn't quite see much features, as his skin and body was consumed and surrounded by a black dust. He could only make out a black hoodie admist the black dust.

"I'm glad that's over." The figure turned and Peter saw what looked like teeth form into a smile underneath the hood. "I hate bad first impressions."

Piece groaned in exasperation, putting a hand to his face. "You had so many tries to not do that. Please, excuse him. Oh, where are my manners? That is Timeshadow, or shadow if you prefer." He walked forward with an outstretched hand. "My name is piece. Not world peace kind of spelling, more like... a piece of a something."

"I prefer to be called Doctor Who, actually." Timeshadow corrected, earning a smirk from Peter.

Piece stopped with his hand still stretched out. He was steps away from the teenager. Peter stared at the hand hesitantly for a moment, before relaxing his own arm as he shook Piece's hand.

\--

"Well, might I say you are very brave for your age, Spiderman."

"And you're a good conversationalist, Piece."

"Thank you... Although, I would like to move our conversation into a much more serious topic." Piece treaded lightly. He definitely initially liked the teenager. He didn't tell him his age, but after talking for more than half an hour, Piece figured out that he was probably younger than what he imagined. Most likely, he would guess, between fifteen and eighteen. _Perfect._

Piece continued, looking at his shoe to show vulnerability. The pair hadnt moved much since their initial handshake. The two were still standing, and more or less in the same spots. Timeshadow had yawned and disappeared about ten minutes ago.

"I would like to talk about the Avengers..." Piece looked up to try to see Peter's reaction through his mask. "I personally don't believe that they... how to put this... I don't think they act or do things in a way that is really positive for everyone."

"Do you think they shouldn't be fighting to protect people?" Peter challenged, crossing his arms now.

Piece sighed. "I don't want this to be a heated debate about them. Of course everyone loves them for fighting battles that they never could, or however the phrase goes... but I think we should consider a possibility that there should be others for people to rely on, in case the Avengers aren't there someday, or begins to not hold the people up anymore."

Peter didn't answer. He certainly hadn't been contemplating that scenario recently. It seemed like such a far away notion. A world without Mr. Stark? What would the world be without heroes like Captain America?

"That's why I've been training my own, as well." Piece continued to explain. "Enhanced individuals. Here's a secret, Spidey, I've been around for more than a hundred years. Long story, but I know how to effectively train and prosper a person with abilities. And with the Earth being faced with more and more dangerous situations... we need a back up force. People who can equal the Avengers, so they can unfortunately take their place one day."

Piece stared at him seriously. He needed to get his point across. Piece put his hand on the boy's shoulder, as he stared into the eyes of his suit. Peter was still mulling over what the man was saying.

"Spiderman, I know for a fact that's what the Avengers are trying to do with you. When I first saw you, I got Timeshadow to explore into your future, so please believe me. I do not think the Avengers can train and help you like my team could... I would like to offer you to come with us."

Peter still stared at Piece. There was so mich information to take in. Strangely, only one part of the monologue began to circle in his head. _'When I first saw you'. _Pieces began to fit out of nowhere. The silhouette began to form. The eyes he had seen, the ghost, the figure he thought he imagined in the base today... were they all Piece? Why would he be at the base today at all? Why would his spidey-sense be warning about him and probably Timeshadow for several missions now? Peter suddenly wanted to leave right now.

"Sorry, Piece, but I'm really not interested in what you're selling."

Peter immediately turned to leave, but was stopped by... a force of some sort? He felt as if he couldn't move. As if he had been frozen in place somehow. He tried to move his leg, but it was like his brain couldn't get the signal to his leg to move. He was a statue.

Piece circled him, careful not to remove his hand off of Peter. Once he was around, he stared directly into Peter's eyes. His other hand reached up, and slowly removed his mask. _Just a boy._

"Oh... Honeysuckle..." Piece smiled sympathetically, he moved his hand to Peter's neck. "You didn't have to put stuff together so quickly. Or say no to me with such disrespectful certainty. That's very rude."

\--

_Two minutes. _

Not that Tony was worried. He knew very well that Peter could take care of himself, for less than two hours at least. There have of course been several times he has had to rush in to save the reckless kid. Afterwards would lead into a lecture about having some self preservation instincts. The kid couldn't stop to think about himself at all. Selfless, but stupid. Not that any one of Avengers were much better. Especially not himself.

"Hey, I'm gonna be right back, guys." Tony said, pulling out his phone, beginning to hit the familiar buttons.

He began to move to the otherside of the common room, where the rest of the Avengers were sprawled about. Steve sat in the armchair, a hand on his face as he watched the T.V., a bottle of beer in his other hand. Sam and Rhodey also each had a beer in their hands. Both were leaning forward in their seats on the couch, fully invested in the show on the television. On the opposite side of the couch, were three boxes full of various papers and folders. Clint and Natasha stood beside the boxes, each reading and going through them carefully. It has been just the few of them as of late. Thor was in Asgard, Bruce was always in and out, and Wanda and Vision had told the team that were going to 'figure themselves out for a while', which was close to two months ago. Natasha had told everyone not to worry, she knew exactly where they were. That was the end of that.

"Yeah, yeah," Rhodey answered. "Just remember to tell the kid about his curfew."

The others giggled as Tony shot them all a look, bringing the phone up to his ear.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._Click!

Tony sighed. It wasnt completely unusual for Peter to ignore his phone calls, but it was rather annoying. "Friday, just put me through to Peter's suit."

_"I'm unable to get through, sir."_

"What do you mean you're unable to? Did he hack the suit again?"

_"It__ doesn't appear so, sir. There seems to be interference from an EMP near the suit." _

Tony frowned. An EMP? That could disable his suit? "Do you have a location on him?" He asked. Steve looked up, giving Tony a perplexed stare as the man continued his conversation. Tony met his look, subtly reaffirming the suspections he started forming.

"The same spot for almost an hour! And with EMP interference! Why didn't you alert me?"

Tony began to move frantically. He reached into a cabinet beside him and took out several gold braclets, attaching them to his wrists and ankles. He taped his watch, several holograms appearing as he fiddled with the images. "Who wants to suit up? Itsy Bitsy may have run into some trouble."

Steve instantly stood up, while the others shared looks. "I'll go," he offered. "Where is he?"

"At some construction site a few blocks from here. Friday says he's been there a little less than an hour, and I can't get through to him." Tony began explaining as him and Steve started making their way to the elevator. Tony glanced past his shoulder at the rest of the team. "Oh, hey, yeah, don't worry guys. I'll call if we need you!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Rhodey called after him.

\--

"Hey... sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing with this minor, but you should know that there's some Avengers on their way." Timeshadow pointed out, eyes raised at the two in front of him.

Peter still hadn't moved. Whatever was holding him there, was not letting him move anything more than his eyes. Piece's hand had moved, and his palm was now resting at the top of the boy's forehead.

"Well, go trap them in one of your timezones!" Piece snapped. "I need some more time here. It's a _very_ difficult process."

"Yeah I've heard the speech. Energy in a brain is more complex than the energy in the body. But here's my problem right now... I'm kinda peckish."

Piece almost growled with pure annoyance. "Seriously?! Where have you been then? Just go stick whichever Avengers are coming here in a timezone, and tell Frenzy and Sparks to get ready to fight! After I'm done here I'll get you whatever you want to eat. Okay?!"

"What! I have to do multiple things, because you just rushed into something! What am I? Your teammate!"

"Shadow!" Piece hissed.

Timeshadow groaned. "Fine! But I'm only doing one of those things." He crossed his arms in defiance. The black dust that engulfed his body began to disolate and within seconds, he had disappeared.

Piece breathing started to get heavier. Sweat was forming on his forehead. Not entirely what they had planned, but he could work with this. If he could just keep focusing on absorbing energy from the kid's head, the basics of his plan could still go forward. Speaking of the kid... he turned his attention back to him.

"I'm sorry about this, honeysuckle. I want you to understand. It's all nature. You see... when a lion takes over another lions pride, he first kills all of the old lions young. Because of course, what would be the point of raising young that wasn't carrying on your legacy? If you just think of the Avengers like a pride, you can understand my metaphor, right?"

He glared into the younger's unmoving eyes, expecting some sort of retort. But of course, there was nothing.

\--

"Cap, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tony asked, floating in the sky. He was above the construction site, staring down at a puzzling, and yet very scary sight. There was his protege, standing completely still. His stance seemed like he had tried to leave. In front of him, was a man holding one of his hands to the kid's forehead. Behind them, were two women. The clearly oldest one of the two, had a very basic look of dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. The younger had a short bob of strawberry blonde hair. All three wore black suits, which also looked like bad knock-offs of a Shield uniform.

"Yeah, and I don't really like it." Steve responded. He crouched beside the fence of the site. "I'll take the two behind them, and you-"

"Why isn't he moving Friday?" Tony interrupted. In response, all he heard was static within his helmet. He took an angry, deep breath, before he raised his arm. The repulsar began to hum right before Tony recoiled, firing the first deadly charged shot at the man in front of Peter.

"Okay, I guess we're going." Steve mumbled to himself. He immediately stood and began to run the rest of the fence line. At the corner, he ducked and flipped to the right, narrowly avoiding a sharp dagger. He locked eyes with the two women. The ponytailed woman had two glistening daggers in each hand. The blonde began to rub her hands together with anticipation.

Piece had turned around, stubbornly keeping his hand on Peter. He lifted his other hand, awaiting Tony's hit. All other parties froze briefly to watch. Tony and Steve waited so they could quickly rush in and help Peter. It was an Ironman repulsar beam, after all. Frenzy and Sparks smiled, knowing their opponents had no idea what they were in for. Piece kept his stance firm as his free hand met with the beam. Instead of flailing him backwards, or leaving any sort of mark, the beam disappeared into his hand. He had absorbed all the energy of the attack. He moved his hand away from his face to sneer at Tony.

"Well okay then." Tony said as he began to drop from the sky and into the construction site.

Steve almost whistled at seeing the new man's feat. Unfortunately, he was now in his own fight. The blonde who had been rubbing her hands, now separated them, revealing sparks of electricity popping from them. The other ran at him, the blade from her daggers pointed outward, ready to cut. Steve rolled away from the approaching woman, his one leg outstretched just enough to upset her footing. The blonde was prepared for a misstep however, and Steve felt a cold burn beginning to run up his leg.

Tony dropped to the ground. He glared harshly at the man before him.

Piece's sneer grew larger. "One wrong move tincan, and I'll absorb the energy that's still pumping his heart."

"So I assume you have to touch a thing to absorb it's energy?"

Tony lifted his leg to kick, but Piece was faster. He wasn't able to catch the medal leg, but instead his hand was in front of the target area of his body, absorbing the kinetic force being used to move the leg. Tony tried again. He pulled back his arms, sending one with a coiled fist. Piece moved his hand and was fast enough to absorb the energy before the medal fist collided, but he was not fast enough for the other. Tony's other hand opened, the palm of his hand quickly glowing a blinding white. As Piece was distracted with the first fist, Tony shot him with the repulsar beam.

Piece quickly moved his hand to absorb the beam, but it was too late. He stumbled backwards a few steps. It wasn't much before he could begin to abaorb the blast, but it was enough for his other hand to separate from Peter's forehead. Instantly, Peter fell to the ground on his knees, gasping for air.

Steve had recovered quickly, shifting his weight, he stood up painfully. Frenzy had started after him again. Steve pulled his arms closer to his body, forming fists and ready to fight. The womam slashed her right arm, her daggers barely missing Steve's throat as he caught her arm. He lifted her by the arm, and flipped her down to the ground. The blonde had begun to move. He lifted his one arm across his head for defense, the other pulled back, ready for a fight. As she ran towards him, she extended two of her fingers, visible electricity ready to fire. She fired as she kept moving. Steve angled his body over, barely aboiding the precise electrified shot, and once free from that danger, extended his other arm, and punched the girl back.

"Well shit. This looks awful. Good to know I'm not the only loser today." A voice suddenly proclaimed through the silence of the fight. Steve looked towards the voice, completely confused by what he saw a few steps away from him. A ghost covered by a black dust.

Timeshadow continued. "But you guys _did_ want to make your presence know to the Avengers. I think you got that covered Piece. Not that I haven't be laughing all day because I knew you were gonna fail. Not at all. But if you say the magic words, I'll think of helping out, just this once."

As Tony kneeled down next to Peter, he repeatedly fired beams at Piece. Peter didn't look good, his head had started to twitch uncontrollably. His face looked red. It sounded as if he was hyperventilating, trying to bring one deep breath within his lungs. Tony looked to Piece, wanting to burn the man's face into his mind as another for the hit list.

Piece glared, defeated and angry, at Tony, and then at Timeshadow. "I shouldn't have attempted a strategic attack without Source or Tower." He admitted sadly. "Shadow, get us out of here. Autobots rollout."

Timeshadow snapped his fingers, please to hear the 'magic words'. "There we go! See ya later Avengers!"

It was as if they had blinked, and they were gone.

Steve panted as he took a double take to where the girls had just been. _I guess that's that, for now. _He stood up straighter, dusting off his jeans.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as his helmet retracted. He wrapped an arm around Peter's back.

"Kid, are you okay?" Tony asked, only half expecting an answer. Which didn't come.

"Friday," he tried again, "run some scans. Is the kid alright?"

There was a moment of silence. Steve walked over to the pair, and waited. Peter's body began to calm down. His breathing slowly started to become more consistent. His hands, that were grabbing his throbbing head, started to relax and fall to his side.

_"Every vital scan seems to be in order. No abnormalities with his systems."_

"Okay." Tony had also finally calmed as well. He rubbed the kid's back protectively. "Pete, please look at me."

Peter still didn't raise his head. Tony sighed. He put his hand underneath his chin, and lifted his face up. The two locked eyes, but there was something different in Peter's. An unfamiliarity. There was no recognition. His eyes only looked confused and tired.

"Peter?" Tony asked, concerned. His voice was almost a whisper. He knew something was wrong. A wave of realization flooded every corner of his body.

"Wha-? Who? Who's Peter?"


	3. Don't rush spiders with amnesia

Tony couldn't look away from the eyes before him. He searched the pool of brown, black, and of the white surroundings. But he knew, there was nothing.

"If you're trying to be funny right now kid..." He let the vague threat trail off.

Peter turned to the other man for help. Steve had wide eyes staring through him. "Um... I'm not joking?" The boy tried his best to explain.

Tony cupped his face with both hands, as his suit retracted into his four braclets. "Oh... my god. What just happened?" He turned to Steve. "What is going on?"

Steve began to rub his jaw, still staring at Peter. "I don't know... Let's all just get back to the tower, we can figure it out from there. I'll go call Nat." Slowly backing away, Steve pulled out an old cell phone a few steps away from them.

Peter was just very confused. One second, things were dark, and the next he was on the ground with two strange men beside him. He wished he could help, they seemed distraught over something. But, at the same time, he didnt know these men that were taking him to a tower? That's what they were talking about, right?

Peter decided to speak up. "So... um... not to be rude or anything, but I dont really know you guys enough to be going anywhere with you..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Tony turned from Steve, back to Peter, utterly horrified. His jaw dropped. Was the kid serious? No way this was real. The joke wasn't funny anymore. _I can't let him be alone for one hour._ What did that man do to him? Why did the man do this? He had to fix this. Tony Stark could fix almost anything.

Tony grasped Peter's shoulders. He tried to pretend that he didn't feel the kid flinch. "Peter, listen to me. You're Spiderman, you're an Avenger. A bad man just did something really bad to you, but we're going to fix it. You need to come with us to the tower so we can fix it."

Steve walked back over. He sighed before trying to address either one of them. "Do we know what happened? Can we fix whatever it is?"

Tony looked back and forth between Steve and Peter. _Start using that brain of yours, Stark. _Well, what happened? When he arrived at the site, Peter was standing still while the man had his hand on his head. The man can absorb different emergies, through his hands. _Ok, that's a start._ Did he absorb memories from Peter's brain? No, that's stupid. Memories aren't energy. Wait... but they can be. The sudden, appalling realization hit Tony's brain and soul.

"That sick fuck..." He whispered.

"What? Do you know how to fix this?"

Tony shook his head, trying to get rid of the feelings that just overwhelmed him. "That guy wasn't trying to wipe his memories or whatever... he was trying to absorb energy from his brain, and this was the result of being interrupted."

Peter switched between both of their shocked, horrified faces. He was still lost. "What are you guys talking about?"

Neither answered the question. Steve and Tony didn't say another word until Natasha drove in. Instead, they both silently took in their situation. Peter didn't have any memory of them. That probably hit harder to Tony, as he invested a lot of time and affection to mentor the kid. Now what could he do? Steve's mind was of course on the tragedy of this situation, but also on the ones who had done this. The two women seemed to be good fighters, but that's all he knew about them. The shadow he saw was interesting and dangerous. The man who could absorb energy... was Peter just some sort of test? Was he already planning to do this to the rest of the Avengers?

A car honked as it stopped in front of the construction site. Natasha rolled down the passenger side window, and raised her eyes at the trio. Steve was shifting his weight akwardly, glancing between Tony and Peter. Both of Tony's hands were covering his face, and was looking at no one in particular. Peter was sitting on the ground, his face drastically switching between confusion and concern.

"Who's funeral are we attending, boys?" Natasha called to them, teasing their instense faces. Tony let out a frusterated groan between his hands.

Steve quickly ran over to the car, shaking his head. He stuck his head through the passenger window. "Romanoff, we have a situation."

\--

Peter fiddled with the bottom of his shirt uncomfortably. He had been driven to the 'Avengers tower', with three strange people he had never met. He was sure he had been kidnapped in some form. However, he didn't think the three had any ill intent. He figured they had just mistaken him for someone else, despite his protests. Once they realized he wasn't the person they were looking for, they would apologise and let him leave. He wasn't a rude person. Everytime he reminded them that he didn't know them, he could see and feel the pain they immediately had. Peter knew that they were just confused. So, he was quieter now. They would come to the conclusion by themselves, and it would probably be less painful for these kind strangers.

Nothing helped the multiple peoples stares at him. There was several of them now, and despite what Peter was telling himself, he was becoming increasingly nervous.

There was six people just staring at him. No one was talking. Peter was looking down at the ground, not knowing what to do. Should he say something? Everytime he said anything he started feeling the angst in the room. Maybe he could just ask to sit down? Would these people let him sit down on one of these expensive looking chairs? It was worth a try to avoid the stares at him.

He swallowed his fear. "Um... I'm sorry but is it alright if I sit down for a bit?" He lifted his arms as if to defend himself. "That's totally fine if you don't want me to. I just..."

Tony had been the only person not staring at the teenager. His head had been laying in his hand since they had driven to the tower. "Yeah, go sit down on the couch Pete. Friday, turn on Star Wars or something for him."

The rest of the team watched the awkward scene before them. Peter tried to mumble out a 'thank you' before slowly backing away to the couch. He was anxiously fiddling with the lining of his shirt, as he cautiously took glances at the group. It took about 5 minutes before the kid was able to sit on the couch.

"Okay... what?" Rhodey asked, while the group turned into each other in a circle to talk.

Tony groaned. He had been doing that a lot in the last hour. "So, we got to the construction site, and the kid looked like he was a statue. This guy had his hand on his head. And this guy can, I guess, absorb types of energy. So... the running theory is that this guy was absorbing energy from Pete's brain. Which is a whole other can of worms."

"How does absorbing energy result in that?" Clint asked, gesturing to Peter.

Tony finally removed his hand from his face. "Well, think about it. Memories, you're thoughts, you're knowledge. It's all stored up here." He tapped his head. "And what's up there? You can argue philosophies, but at the end of the day what's in there is energy powering all those thoughts, memories, basic abilities to function. If you're brain doesn't tell you to walk, how do you walk?"

"Wait," Rhodey lifted his hand to stop his friend's oncoming rant. "Are you saying that this guy tried to absorb the energy in his brain? That's... disturbing."

"...yeah." Tony confirmed. The group paused to all take another long glance at Peter.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"We don't know." Steve replied. "There was three more enhanced with him. Two women who were pretty fierce fighters. And one enhanced that didn't even look real. He showed up, and then they all disappeared."

Natasha's eyes never left the back of Peter's head. "So what can we do now? Is there a way to re-energize his brain?"

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, tell me when you figure that out." He let out another groan, replacing his head back into his hand. "Oh, no. What am I supposed to tell his Aunt? He's going to have to stay here until we can figure this out. Crap, he also has school on Monday. Can he go to school like this? What if he's forgotten everything he learned in school? He can't go, his grades will go down the toilet and-"

"Okay. We can think about that in a little bit." Steve interrupted. "Let's figure out what we're doing right now. Romanoff, Barton, I think Tony's suit has images of who we fought, if you can start getting a record on them, as well as locate them. Sam, I may have a lead in mind I would like your help with. Tony, Rhodey? If you could stay by Peter's side for now, it'd be for the best. We don't know if the man who did this is interested in finishing the job."

\--

Piece moaned in pain as he felt another vile liquid build in his throat from his stomach. His body burped, awaiting the upcoming vomit. He forced his face back into the toilet.

"Does it always take so much out of you?" Frenzy asked as she rubbed his back.

Piece panted before answering. "Messing around with a brain's energy? All the time. You have to use almost all your own energy to focus. Being distracted will destroy the sync. It'll be easier next time. I will have more power, and I'll have more time."

"Have you started planning what to do next?"

He spat into the toilet. "I need to find my brother, Source. He can enhance my power. Next, Sparks and Timeshadow will fetch Tower. Once we're together, we will storm the Avengers. I'll destroy Steve Rogers for what he did to me. I'll torture Sam and Rhodes for what they've done to Shadow. I'll make Barton beg for mercy."

"I'll make Natasha Romanoff answer for her crimes." Frenzy finished coldly.

Piece began to cough between words. "Yes... I'll make them all... answer for their sins. Those monsters... should never deserve... to be called... heroes!" Piece groaned with pain, pulling his face from the toilet bowl, he laid his back beside the wall, panting again.

Familiar black dust began to form in the bathroom beside Frenzy and Piece. A hoodie materialized, and soon sitting on the floor next to them was Shadow.

"Piece, thank you so much for this." Timeshadow said with a wide smile. "It's like a sitcom over at the Avengers tower." He began to giggle. "Like, everyone is freaking out. The kid thinks he's been kidnapped, Tony is having a panic attack, and nobody knows what to do. Seriously, this is amazing. Thank you so much for this gift!"

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, shadow." Piece hissed through clenched teeth. "I suppose you wouldn't mind then if you kept an eye on them."

Timeshadow thought for a moment. "Yeah, okay. But as soon as it stops being funny I'm dippin'."

\--

"So... you're saying that I lost my memory?"

"Yea."

"And this isn't some crazy, elaborate, kidnapping."

"For the last time, no!"

Peter pondered this for a moment. How was he supposed to accept this? This could easily be a complicated lie. If that was the case, this man, 'Tony', must have gone to an impressive length. Five other people had spent the rest of the evening trying to convince him of this, before they dispersed around the building. Tony was being rather nice to Peter, despite his clear frustration. Maybe Tony just had a strong will.

Peter took another look around the room they were in. It was a rather large room, with a large queen sized bed against the back wall. The room was painted a soft red and blue, fake cobwebs placed around each corner. Three red desks were also placed around the walls, as well as two blue dressers. The two were standing on a circled carpet, with a spider web print. Definitely themed to this 'Spiderman' Tony had consistently told Peter that he was.

He sighed. Maybe, Tony was telling the truth. Not that Peter could tell otherwise.

"Okay, maybe I'll start believing you."

Tony was relieved to hear that, at least. The last few hours of this _very long_ day had been spent showing Peter around the tower, talking and trying to convince the stubborn teenager about the situation. It had been such a strange day. It was such a shift between this morning, and now. Peter honestly didn't remember any of the Avengers, or the tower. Tony wondered what he did remember, if anything.

"Well I'm glad we finally sorted that out," Tony chuckled. Peter smiled back at him, and for a brief moment everything seemed alright.

Then, Peter frowned. "One question though..." He made his way across the large room to sit on the bed. Once he had sat down, he looked back at Tony with a very serious expression.

"What is it kiddo?"

Peter was hesitant. Perhaps it was too early in this situation to ask. "Um... I was just thinking maybe I could talk to my mom, or dad, or someone in my family about what's going on?"

Tony's face brightened. Finally, Peter could tell May what's going on! Tony had been avoiding that talk all evening. He pulled out his phone. "Of course you can, Pete. I'll call your Aunt May right now!"

Peter's face still hadn't brighten, like Tony had. "...Aunt May?" He asked.

Tony froze on his phone. _Oh no._ _Did he not remember his Aunt May?_

Tony tried to save it. "Yeah Aunt May. You love her, she's great. Really supportive, peotective, all that stuff. She's probably wondering how you're doing right now, actually."

A small recognition flashed in Peter's mind. He kind of remembered her. Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Yes, he remembers Ben. He was so calming, so warm, so compassionate. Peter remembers spending a lot of time at his Aunt and Uncle's. He remembered the puzzles and paintings him and Ben would make. He remembered the special hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows Aunt May would prepare for a Friday movie night. Peter found himself smiling at the thoughts.

_Dodged a bullet_, Tony thought as he hit call on his phone. He handed the phone to Peter, who snatched it happily.

May answered on the second ring. _"Tony Stark! This better not be another stupid excuse."_

"Hey Aunt May!" Peter was practically jumping on the bed. His free hand held on to the backboard.

_"Oh, thank God, Peter! Are you ok? Tony hasn't whisked you off on a dangerous mission did he?"_

"No, he didnt. But... something did happen. Apparently it was all my fault, though."

"I left him alone for an hour and a half!" Tony chipped in.

_"Okay... What happened?"_

"Um..." How should he explain this? He still didn't know himself. "Some bad guy took my memories away?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone._ "What?"_

"It's okay, I'm fine, we're all fine. What's his name-Tony says that I'll be here for a few weeks while we figure out whatever it is."

May groaned. _"Well... I guess. I will never get superhero life."_

"Oh wait, can I talk to Ben about it?"

Tony froze. His heart fell to his stomach, his breath was caught in his throat. His mind raced as he figured out how to talk Peter down from this. Instead, he reached foreward to grab the phone, but Peter pulled away.

_"Oh... Peter you probably wouldn't remember then... Ben passed away a year or so ago."_

Peter swallowed hard, trying to contain a sob. He had to ask this next question. "And... I live with you and not my parents... because...?"

_"They... um... they also passed. When you were young-" _

Snap!

Peter crushed the phone he was holding. Tiny bits of plastic popped around the bed. The metal of the backboard he was clutching to also began to bend. His eyes stared at the wall, but mentally he was staring at something else. Something far away.

Tony glanced at the bending metal in alarm. This was his fault. He shouldn't have done anything so quickly. "Hey, Peter." He would try to console him, at least.

Peter moved to get off the bed. Once his feet were on the floor, Tony backed up cautiously. Peter took a step. "Don't call me that." He growled.

"It's your name." Tony stated. His hands were in front of him, in between himself and the kid. He knew Peter would never hurt him, ever, but the teenager who stood before him wasn't Peter. Not really. He briefly debated calling his suit to him.

"I don't know that!" Peter snapped. He took in a shakey breath. "...Did you know?"

_Oh, no, _Tony thought, _those dang eyes._ The long lost puppy eyes. The eyes that Tony would quickly look into for an anchor.

Still, Tony tried to explain, as he kept slowly backing away. "I mean, it's not the first thing you bring up when someone's memory is erased."

Peter's lip quivered. "Can... you just leave me alone?" He whispered.

"No, I'll stay here with you-"

"Please leave me alone!" Peter shouted. His hands clenched into fists.

Tony had enough. He understood how hard it was finding out your parents-or uncle- died, he really did. But Tony never rolled over. He crossed his arms. "Peter, just listen to me."

"I don't even know you!" Peter snapped back.

Well, Tony didn't know what to say to that. He took another step back. He was only a few steps away from the open door now, just in case. Peter eyed the bed beside him. He did have enhanced strength, didn't he?

Peter slid his one leg underneath the bed. "Now. Leave. Me. ALONE!" He screamed. He lifted his leg from underneath the bed. Tony's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen. The bed bounced in the air. Peter straightened his leg. When the bed was in the right spot in the air, he kicked.

Tony dove through the open door as he saw the bed flying towards him. He slid through the doorway, into the otherside of the hallway, just in time to see the thrown bed slam-almost break-the door.

Tony growled. He didn't care if the kid had just lost his memories, or that he just learned that his parents and Uncle were dead. He lifted his arms, calling his suit to him. The kid was _not_ going to get away with _that_.

\--

**AN: Yeah, I may post everyday. I may have written all this out already before I published and am now posting a chapter everyday. Maybe. ****Also, it took everything in me not to have Tony say, "Say sike right now," at the beginning of this chapter. **


End file.
